Blister packaging systems may be used for protecting drug products in the pharmaceutical industry such as capsules, tablets, powders and liquids. Generally, blister packs consist of a rigid blistered base sheet having cavities or open blisters and a cover sheet or lid. Each blister in a pack normally contains the drug product in the form of a powder, capsule or tablet.
A drug delivery system for inhalation can include a cartridge for the delivery of a dry powder formulation to the pulmonary tract and lungs for the treatment of disease. Drug formulations contained in the cartridge may be used with a dry powder inhalation system, which delivers the drug content in a safe and consistent manner. Drug formulations used for pulmonary inhalation with a cartridge delivery system, however, may be sensitive to degradation, for example, by exposure to moisture. Thus, a cartridge containing the powder formulation may benefit from an improved packaging design to protect the cartridge and formulation from physical damage and environmental factors.